Serpiente escarlata
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Algo tan cliché como el "hilo rojo del destino" no aplicaba con ellos. Ella no le tenía simpatía, él no la quería; pero de todas formas se enamoraron, como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Una maldita, indeseada y rastrera historia los conectaba. Trepaba, los enredaba y asfixiaba como una serpiente. Una serpiente escarlata. KuroxMary.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Gore. Humor negro. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** Algo tan cliché como el "hilo rojo del destino" no aplicaba con ellos. Ella no le tenía simpatía, él no la quería; pero de todas formas se enamoraron, como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Una maldita, indeseada y rastrera historia los conectaba. Trepaba, los enredaba y asfixiaba como una serpiente. Una serpiente escarlata.

…

**Prólogo **― _La llamada._

…

Con el seductor siseo de una serpiente, Mary despertó.

No sabía dónde estaba. No podía reconocer ese lugar porque nunca había estado ahí, o eso creía. El cielo era de un azul demasiado claro y brillante para ser real mientras que el suelo a sus pies tenía la consistencia del agua, creando ondas vacilantes que se esparcían hasta un punto incierto con cada paso que sus pequeños pies daban; las nubes de lo alto y su propia figura se reflejaban bajo ella, cual si se tratara de un espejo el espacio por donde andaba.

De fondo, el siseo de la serpiente continuaba, reverberando en el aire al no existir muros ni objetos que absorbieran el sonido. Mary seguía caminando, porque a pesar de no poder identificar claramente de dónde provenía el llamado ―porque eso era, _un llamado_―, ella instintivamente parecía saber a dónde ir. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, sólo la primera vez que soñaba con ese escenario en particular.

Caminó, caminó y caminó. El tiempo no parecía transcurrir de ninguna forma ya que el cielo seguía siendo de ese perfecto y enfermizo azul. Kozakura no sentía agotamiento, ni miedo, tampoco curiosidad insana. Ella solamente seguía con su trayecto sin vacilar. Antes habría intentado escapar, pero hace tiempo descubrió que resultaba una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no podría huir, solamente podía buscar. Y aún si no buscara, sabía que de no hacerlo entonces irían por ella. A veces se turnaban. Cuando ella no tenía ganas de ir a buscarle, él acudía a ella aún si era por las malas; cuando él era quien no quería buscarla, entonces ella tenía que encontrarlo.

Hace mucho había descubierto también que el sueño nunca terminaría a menos que ellos dos conversaran. Porque eso era, un sueño, la delgada línea entre la conciencia e inconciencia. Un espacio donde el tiempo no se sentía fluir de ninguna manera.

Pero ¿Con quién debía conversar?

Con Kuroha, por supuesto.

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¿Y qué me fumé yo ahora? Pues no sé, la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer un KuroxMary desde que llegué a este fandom, pero ninguna idea venía a mí. Recién se me ocurrió algo, así que me puse como posesa a escribir.**

**Los capítulos en sí no serán muy largos, serán cortitos porque si no la historia sería muy corta y se pasaría rápido. En todo caso, también tengo que pulir algunos detalles y eso. Si alguien le da una oportunidad sería feliz, pero creo que eso es pedir mucho xDu**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.**


	2. Kuroha

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Gore. Humor negro. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** Algo tan cliché como el "hilo rojo del destino" no aplicaba con ellos. Ella no le tenía simpatía, él no la quería; pero de todas formas se enamoraron, como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Una maldita, indeseada y rastrera historia los conectaba. Trepaba, los enredaba y asfixiaba como una serpiente. Una serpiente escarlata.

…

**Capitulo Uno**―_ Kuroha._

"_El nombre que nació desde lo más profundo de mi odio, porque esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti"._

…

_Estaba fría._

Mary no era capaz de sentir más el calor emanar del cuerpo ajeno, ya no podía notar la sangre tibia. Dolió. Dolió muchísimo más de lo que ya le dolía, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada y que jamás pudo. Ella sabía que esos ojos negros jamás volverían a brillar de furia cuando Kano hiciera tonterías, que Kido jamás volvería acariciarle la cabeza maternalmente ni pronunciaría su nombre con ese timbre tan suave y varonil, pero a la vez femenino, que siempre le había gustado.

Porque Kido estaba muerta.

Y junto a ella, todos los demás.

Seto fue ahorcado, las marcas en su cuello seguían impresas. Él ya no la cargaría en su espalda, ya no le sonreiría cuando tuviera ganas de llorar y definitivamente ya no haría coronas de flores junto a ella. No habría más recuerdos felices con el chico valiente, quien lo fue hasta el final.

―_No es justo…_

A Kano le dispararon a quemarropa, justo en la garganta ¿Fue para que no dijese más mentiras? ¿Por qué? A Mary nunca le agradó del todo Kano, pero jamás lo odió. Incluso si era un maldito manipulador, él siempre sabía qué tonterías hacer para hacerla sentir mejor aunque la mayoría del tiempo se le pasaba la mano. Petrificarlo hasta era divertido.

―_¡No es justo!_ ―lloró.

Lo extrañaría.

Los extrañaría a todos.

A Momo, Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya… ¡Konoha! ¿Dónde estaba Konoha? Él ni siquiera murió ante sus ojos, pero seguro tuvo la muerte más horrible de todas; morir en el olvido, desaparecer por completo y que se borre totalmente tu existencia de este mundo. Lo más cruel es que no solamente desapareció sin dejar rastro, sino que también se convirtió en ese monstruo retorcido que ahora reía a carcajadas grotescas, salpicado por la sangre ajena. La sangre de sus amigos.

¿Por qué terminó así?

_¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué sus amigos tuvieron que morir?

Ella solamente podía llorar, implorar por su final desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Quería que dejara de doler.

Su pecho ardía y sentía la garganta completamente desgarrada luego de cuatro horas de llanto ininterrumpido. Tenía los ojos profundamente hinchados, pero no le importaba si la irritación era tal que dolía solamente abrirlos. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer. Llorar y suplicar.

¿A quién?

A ese monstruo, por supuesto.

Porque, por más estúpido que fuera, ella quería creer que él se los podía devolver. Porque él se los quitó. Le quitó a Mary lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida, aquello que quiso más que a su mismísima madre ―que en paz descanse―; sus amigos.

Lo odiaba por completo.

Odiaba a esa cosa, a ese monstruo…

A… a…

Kuroha.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Dos reviews, not bad. Soy feliz. He aquí la continuación. Sí, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el cap anterior, pero esta historia es medio rebuscada, un cap no necesariamente tendrá conexión directa con el cap que le preceda. Igual, todo cobrará sentido al final, la idea es dejar algo de misterio.**

**Por mientras, Mary odia a Kuroha profundamente. ¿Y luego? Bueno, tendrán que persuadirme con reviews para saber(?) xD**


End file.
